<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights and Love Hanging From Our Ceiling by ethanchristopher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236219">Lights and Love Hanging From Our Ceiling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanchristopher/pseuds/ethanchristopher'>ethanchristopher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Domestic Fluff, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M, Photographs, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i love these boys and i want them to have a warm fluffy christmas romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanchristopher/pseuds/ethanchristopher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kageyama's birthday, and Hinata has something special planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Images For Inspiration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights and Love Hanging From Our Ceiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inspiremage">Inspiremage</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based upon this photo (also found in the prompt)<br/>http://blog.festive-lights.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Untitled-design-20.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the years they had known one another, Kageyama and Hinata had spent many holidays and several birthdays together, often with the rest of the team, and all fond memories full of laughter and food. Though, for many of the celebrations, there were also memories of repressed feelings. Once they had finally confessed (in a night of spilled emotions and a dinner date set up by the rest of the team who were far too tired of watching the two dance around one another), Hinata had made a personal vow never to spend another holiday or celebration hiding how deeply they cared for one another.</p><p>Valentine's Day was always a mess of Kageyama's nervous attempts to woo his boyfriend with a new gift idea and home cooked meal. Hinata's birthday was often cause for a short summer trip to a beach for sand volleyball and cake eaten on a picnic or on the bed in their hotel room, kisses frequent between bites. Hinata's favorite, though, had become the winter holidays.</p><p>Kageyama's birthday was so perfectly placed just before Christmas, a holiday Hinata had picked up from a fairly young age and had introduced to Kageyama at the very beginning of their friendship. He loved the lights, the music, the opportunity for gifts, and the warm fuzzy feelings the holiday seemed to bring. And while others might see a birthday so close to another gift-giving holiday as a negative, Kageyama had never known his boyfriend not to go over the top for both occasions, being showered in affection, handmade gifts, or excursions. He warmly recalls a feeble attempt at a scarf given to him on his birthday, only to receive its feeble partner of a hat given to him several days later for Christmas. He wore them every day for weeks, and Hinata was not-so-secretly pleased.</p><p>This year, Kageyama assumed, would be no different. He was a bit curious as to what Hinata could have planned, as he was being much better at hiding his plans than usual. If it had been any other year, Kageyama might have had to pretend he hadn't seen the ice skating rink pulled up on Hinata's computer days before he was presented with the tickets. But this year, if his boyfriend had something planned, he was out of the loop about it.</p><p>It was undeniable that something was afoot, however, when Hinata asked Kageyama to head to the store for a specific list of items.</p><p>"Why can't you come along? You made the list, you'll know better than me what you need," Kageyama quipped as he began bundling up, list in his hand. The list was not too complicated, just some baking supplies, but Kageyama was a cook, not a baker, and he couldn't tell you the difference between bittersweet and semi-sweet chocolate if you held the labels up in front of him. He also knew in the back of his mind that being sent off on a trip by himself on his birthday was highly suspicious.</p><p>Hinata stammered and rocked back and forth between his feet. "Well, er, I was going to work on tidying up the kitchen to bake while you're gone. Can't bake in a dirty kitchen!" Pulling on a coat and walking from the door of their room, Kageyama raised an eyebrow. He couldn't argue with that, except for the fact that their kitchen was near spotless aside from a few bowls and spoons in the sink from one morning's cereal.</p><p>"Are we doing some baking for my birthday, then?" he inquired, though he was already on his way to the door. He couldn't be sure what Hinata was hiding, whether it really was some sort of cake baking plot or dinner surprise. But he was sure that Hinata had something planned, and he would not be the one to get in the way of his boyfriend's plans.</p><p>"Well, there's enough on the list for some baking tonight and some Christmas cookies, so, erm, I thought we could do both?" Hinata replied, although it sounded more like a question than an answer. Kageyama shook his head knowingly, small smile growing. He placed the list in his pocket and moved to press a kiss to Hinata's cheek. He gave a warm smile, the kind only Hinata had the pleasure of seeing in moments like that, alone and perfectly content. Hinata tugged at his shoulder to pull Kageyama back for a real kiss, just a quick peck, but it left the both of them with grins.</p><p>"I'll be back in a flash. And I'll text if I can't find something on your list." Opening their front door, Kageyama called out a quick, "Don't have too much fun cleaning without me!" and the door shut behind him.</p><p>Hinata immediately got to work...</p><p>They had already done some decorating for the holidays, white Christmas lights hung around the edges of the living room and hall and a small tree lit up in the corner. Hinata scurried to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a few boxes of new lights, a package of clothespins and clips, and a folder full of some photos he had printed earlier in the week.</p><p>Hinata had been in contact with as many of their friends as he could think of, collecting photos from all across their timeline. Early in their friendship, when they first learned to trust one another. Many of the games and dinners of their years of playing on the same team. Holidays, photos from dates, photos from double dates, selfies Hinata had snuck of Kageyama in various levels of embarrassing positions... He had dozens of photos of the two of them that he intended to use for his plan.</p><p>The list of supplies he had given Kageyama would only buy him so much time so he quickly began pulling up the string lights, looping them around the lights already up to make his job easier. Once the lights were up, he used the wires of the lights as well as some string that had come with the clothespins to pin up the photos. He spread them out along the entire room, filling the space with the warm twinkle of lights and the many snapshots of the progression of their relationship.</p><p>Once he was done, he scrambled to the kitchen to fix some hot chocolate for the two of them, as Kageyama would be home at any minute. Peppermint in his own and a little extra milk and marshmallows in Kageyama's, just how he knew he liked it.</p><p>Having had only the usual amount of trouble at the store, Kageyama made it back in what he considered record time. He opened the door and pushed it open with his back as his hands were full with the bags. He slipped his shoes off and called out, "Shouyou! I'm back!"</p><p>"In the kitchen!" was the response he received, so he turned to head in that direction.</p><p>That's when he finally stepped into the living room.</p><p>Thankfully Hinata had not put eggs on the list, because the bags fell from Kageyama's hands to the floor, his mouth agape and his eyes wide and glistening.</p><p>Hinata emerged from the kitchen and took Kageyama's hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Happy birthday, Tobio."</p><p>In nothing less than a millisecond, Hinata was being scooped up into a hug, arms wrapped around him tightly and head buried in his shoulder. Hinata laughed brightly but he only had a moment before Kageyama was pulling away and pressing a kiss to his lips. One arm falling loosely around Kageyama's neck and the other tucked close to press a hand against his cheek, Hinata smiled into the kiss. Kageyama was becoming more and more accustomed to strong emotions when they involved Hinata, but with this reaction, he knew he had perhaps just made Boyfriend Hall of Fame.</p><p>Kageyama finally broke away long enough to give the room a sweeping look, eyes coming back to Hinata. "How did you- I mean, when-" he broke off, slightly choked up.</p><p>Hinata kissed his cheek and stepped out of his arms to encourage him to look at the photos. Kageyama did just that, walking among the lights and occasionally stopping to pull a photo closer for a better look. A few photos received soft chuckles and a few had him choking up all over again. He was amazed that Hinata had been able to find all of them, especially the older photos. Group hugs after games (Kageyama remembered a few that had led to hugging Hinata alone, lingering just a bit too long), some of their earlier dates, asking a waitress to take a picture of them at their table (Hinata had food stains on his shirt and had nearly pummled Kageyama afterward for not telling him). Even one from Hinata's most recent birthday, a kiss as the sun set behind them that had taken four tries, partly the fault of their camera's timer setting and partly the fault of Kageyama's request to kiss just once more.</p><p>Kageyama turned to Hinata once again, eyes still misty. "You're such a sap, you know that?"</p><p>"Says the one crying in our living room," Hinata teased. He had retrieved the hot chocolate from the kitchen, still plenty warm, and he gave the mug to his boyfriend, who at that point was certain Hinata was trying to kill him with affectionate gestures. The extra lights were breathtaking, the photos were obviously enough to make the most stone-faced man cry, and after just one sip of the hot chocolate, Kageyama was in heaven.</p><p>Setting down their mugs, Kageyama cupped Hinata's face in his hands, Hinata's arms wrapping around his waist and hands lacing behind his back to hold him there. He leaned down to kiss him slow, faint peppermint on his lips. His heart swelled, wanting nothing more than to make a million more photo-worthy moments with Hinata. He wanted every holiday to be spent that way, whether they went out on an extravagant date or stayed in and had hot chocolate. He wanted to capture each and every moment like those photos, playing back each kiss, each picnic on the beach, each birthday surprise, and each:</p><p>"I love you, Shouyou."</p><p>"And I love you, Tobio."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just in time for christmas AND kags' birthday!! also a perfect extra gift for my cousin who's been super excited for me to write this. hope you enjoy and this gives you the same fuzzy feelings christmas romance gives me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>